Rose to Gold
by Kyricu5 knight7
Summary: Ashrael, a young teen sent to a manor, to spend quality time with his long lost naive 'sister.' Who when meets him calls him 'demon', intrigue, the sakamaki brothers plan to get to know Yui's friend. However Ashrael says he comes here not only for her but for the three families that want to win Yui's heart. The Sakamaki's, the Mukami's and Tsumaki's.


Chapter 1

Sitting in one place was tiring, numb, exhausting, and most of all, boring as all hell. Leaning my head against the clear window, sighing once more as the cab driver simply glance up to the mirror. Staring at me for a moment before his eyes look back to the road. I however kept staring at the still passing trees, it was boring, very boring. One because I am still sitting in one place for hours, two because I'm also wondering how long until I reach my family's friends house. Until I felt the vehicle slow down to a stop, looking out the window to find a huge metal gate in front of a huge mansion.

Getting out of the vehicle, while looking up at the dark clouds overhead of the mansion. Seeing it was about to rain, I quickly payed the driver, receiving a grateful nod from the driver. Got out my dark blue bag from the vehicle, and covered my small black bag as it started sprinkling.

"See ya," I called out as the driver drove away, answering with a wave of his hand, and waving goodbye in return. As the vehicle drove into the distance, disappearing from view as they turn the corner on the road. Pulling my coat around me, making sure my purple scarf covered the lower half of my face. Once demeaning it to be okay and suitable to my tastes, I grab my bag, hoisting it onto my shoulder and quickly opening the gate. Closing after me and walk to the mansion, when the sprinkling got heavier as each step I took towards the mansion. By the time I reach the mansion, the rain fell harder, making me soaking wet.

I hid under the cover of the front entrance, covered from the onslaughter of the rain. Knocking on the large doors, waited for a few seconds and about to do it again when the door opened on itself, lightning flashing behind me making me jump slighty. Strange but when thunder roared overhead of me, I decided to just go inside where I could feel it was warm and knowing it was dry.

"Hello," I called out, making sure the stamped letter in my pocket was dry and safe. Knocking as I went in, I called out a little louder, making sure the residents of the mansion knew I was there so I wasn't intruding.

"Yes?" said a voice to my left, turning quickly to regard the person who spoke, a young man it seem who spoke. A young man with dark shiny hair, bright maroon eyes covered by the reflection of the dark rim glass, very pale skin, wearing a dark uniform. Overall the young man looked to be someone who you don't want to be trouble with.

I gave him the stamped letter, regardless he look to be a butler, but his tone, clothes and stance he appeared to be of someone of noble birth. The young man took it, opening it without any problem, reading it quickly as his eyes narrowed into slits. The young man's features changed into one of anger, taking a step back from him as I saw the young man's face darken.

Notice by the young man, he sighed,"Come, follow me. I have to introduce you to the other residents."

"Yes, sir," I said as I quickly followed the young man, staring at his tailcoat, watching as it sway a bit as he walk, when the young man stop.

"We're here, now I'll have our butler put your things away,"as he said that, an old man appeared and took away my bags,"Now that's taken care of, will you tell me who you are?"

Making sure I pulled down my scarf a bit before I spoke,"I'm Ashrael Lue Mikoto and you are?" I reply as the young man seemed pleased by my response.

"Can you tell me how you got that letter and why you're here?" He arched an perfectly sculpted eyebrow, then he entered a room filled with a few couches, a stair to the left, and a huge windows in front of us. Where I sat on one of the couches and look up at the other male, who only stood in front of me in distance.

"I don-"

"Well, well I knew I smelled something delicious~"A husky voice said after they interrupted me, turning quickly on the couch I sat on. Seeing another young man with the same pale skin, with curled red hair top with a fedora, bright green eyes, wearing the same uniform that the dark haired male wore, the red head wore it over a red hoodie, his dark red tie tied loosely. The green eyed male looked at me with narrowed eyes, making me look away from his eyes. Hearing him laugh at my reaction, when I felt a something cold and wet on my cheek.

"H-Hey!" I said, realizing it to be the same green eyed male, who a second ago standed by the stairs was by me. Trying to get closer to me, but I just put my hand on his chest and push him away.

"Wow, you're very sweet, brat-chan~ Can I taste you again?" Although he asked, I knew he didn't care about my answer nor if I push him away.

"Laito, that is improper-" The young man about to say when I felt another lick on my cheek, turning quickly to see a purple eyed boy, with purple hair. Once more the same pale skin, dark circles under his bright purple eyes, he wore a unique uniform. It fitted him in some strange way, he carried a one eyed stuffed brown bear, it looked nice.

"Kanato, stop that. It's not proper to do that out in the open, take that back to your rooms," The maroon male scolded 'Laito' and 'Kanato' who just sat on either side of me, not even bother with the other male.


End file.
